Fighting the gods Prologue
by ronnyc123
Summary: First this is a story that is a 3 way cross over between one piece, fairy tail and bleach with devil fruits replacing magic and the story will be split between the 2 main characters Luffy and Ichigo also female Natsu. Read to understand the world they live in. Both stories are up just look on my profile
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note** **Hi guys this story been swimming in my head for a while so hear it is also you will hate me when we hit the later parts of the story. the story will split when they leave dawn Island there will be (Ichigos side) in the bleach and one piece crossover and the (luffys side) in one piece fairy tail crossover look for the stories in the crossovers this is only the prologue**

 **Do not own fairy tail, one piece or bleach**

In the middle of the east blue on an island called Dawn Island and on that island was a village called Foosha Village and in that village was a bar and in that bar was a pirate crew of red haired Shanks who was wearing a white shirt and red pants. Sitting next to Shanks where 3 children his oldest son a 9 year old boy wearing a black shirt and pants with bright orange hair and a long sword strapped to his back. His name was Ichigo Kurosaki. 2 seats over was his youngest.A 7 year old daughter named Natasha. Who was wearing a scaly looking scarf and wearing a red shirt with a dragon on the front and tan pants with short pink hair. Sitting between them was a young boy with black hair. Wearing a white shirt with the word anchor written on it. Around them various members of red hairs crew where seen.

Not for the fist time that day Luffy shouted at Ichigo. "Convince your dad to let me go with you guys don't you want friends your own age on the ship?"

Ichigo pushed Luffy away while he was cleaning out his ear and said with an annoyed tone." First no and second your 2 years younger then me and a cry baby."

This made Luffy mad at Ichigo so grabbed his sword and threw it out the window. But when he looked back he was shock to see the sword on Ichigos back he said. "How did you get your sword back so fast?"

He turned to Shanks who was laughing at Luffys expression said. " Luffy that's no normal sword that's a zanpakuto hold on to it for an hour or get your blood on it and it'll never leave you. Plus Ichigo and Natasha are staying here with Makino."

Then Natasha turned towards her dad with a pout and said with a voice that sounded like she was going to cry. "But I want go with you on adventures papa."

Shanks seeing his youngest giving him the puppy dog eyes almost broke. But his crew member Jura a bald man wearing a blue and white mantle with black stripes and green armbands and a long blue loincloth came to his rescue and said. "Now Natasha you know being on a pirate ship is dangerous your father is only looking out for you."

Then switching from sad to mad in a second she pushed Luffys head down as she leaned on it and said. "But if I stay here until I'm old enough I'll get bored."

Then a laughing man with white hair wearing a dark purple shirt with no sleaves and green cargo pants and black combat boots said. "Come on captain let the squirts stay?"

Shanks then laughed and said. "Ok but there taking your spot Kensei."

Kensei held his hands up and said. "Sorry kids but your on your own then."

Then as they where laughing a man wearing a tan shirt with black trousers and a golden necklace walked in fallowed by a group of men. He walked up to the bar and said." Where bandits but were not going to cause trouble we just want 3 barrels of alcohol."

Makino said." I'm sorry but where out of alcohol."

The bandit looked mad and said. "oh then what are these pirates drinking juice?"

But Shanks said hold up one bottle of alcohol. "I'm Sorry but we've drank all the beer but hear have the last bottle."

The bandit looking mad quickly drew his sword and cut the bottle up sending glass and beer all over the place and said. "one bottle not enough now you pirate scum. You don't know who I am so I'll let you know my name is Higuma I'm a bandit with a bounty of $8000000 Beris so show some respect or else."

But Shanks not listening as he cleaned the floor said to Makino." Oh man look at this mess Makino do you have anymore rags ?"

Higuma getting more irritated said as he slashed all the food and drinks on the counter spilling them on Shanks in the process." If you like cleaning so much here."

Then Higuma and his group left. After a little bit the entire bar was in an uproar as they where laughing at Shanks who was also laughing.

Then getting mad Luffy started yelling." Stop laughing. Your just going to let that guy walk all over you? Your suppose to be strong pirates."

Shanks still laughing said "Its just a bit of beer and food Luffy there's no need to be angry now sit and eat your food."

Luffy looked at Ichigo and saw that he was just bored with the hole situation getting more angry he sat down and ate the fruit in the little chest on the table. But when he turn to look at Natasha he saw that she was mad and more importantly on fire.

Luffy got up and yelled as he ran away. "Ahhh Natasha's on fire hurry get water."

As he ran away Ichigo Quickly grabbed his hand to stop him. But to his and everyone else's shock the arm kept stretching as Luffy kept running. Until Luffy snapped back to his hand and right into Ichigo.

Landing on the floor in a heap with his arm still long and tangled on the at his arm on the floor Luffy said. "Shanks whats happening?"

Shanks quickly looked in the chest on the table and yelled. "Luffy you ate the gum gum fruit its a devil fruit that turns the user into rubber. Oh man what is it and kids eating devil fruit around me first Natasha with the dragon dragon fruit model fire and now you. Now both of you can't swim."

Luffy jumped up with his arm still on the ground and yelled. "what?"

* * *

The next day Shanks stood on his ship waiting for Ichigo, Natasha and Luffy to see them off but it was an hour since he told them he would be going. As he waited he thought sadly. **'I knew Natasha was mad about me leaving them here but I guess Ichigo was mad to.** Shanks didn't want to leave them here they where all he had left from his wife who died during one of his battles. But he had to it was to dangerous to take them and Ichigos dream would be better if the world didn't know he was his son.

But soon after his musings Makino ran up to the ship in a hurry and yell. "Shanks come quick the bandits from yesterday have the kids."

After hearing this the entire crew fallowed Makino to the center of town.

When they got there Shanks was instantly angry beyond words

* * *

Both Luffy and Natasha where under the bandits boots with Natasha passed out with a cut on her head. A few feet away Ichigo was on the ground his sword stolen and a cut in his shoulder that was bleeding badly from trying to fight the bandits.

After a few second he heard Shanks yell in an angry voice. "What the hells going on here."

When Luffy saw Shanks he can say he was terrified. Shanks was mad and not the I stubbed my toe mad. No the type of mad where the only thing keeping him from killing the bandits was the danger to the kids.

Higuma didn't notice it as he said." This rubber brat insulted me then the other brats tried to save them. So I'm going to kill them for this insult. If you know what's good for you you'd stay out of it."

This answer seemed to make Shanks even madder. As he walked towards the bandit another one walked up to him and pointed a pistol at him and said. "Didn't you hear? Stay out of it if you want to get out of here alive."

Shanks not even looking at the bandit said. "Now that you've drawn your pistol are you going to use it?" This question made the bandit confused. Then Shanks continued and said. " Weapons are made for killing not for treats."

Then the bandit heard a voice next to him say. "My name is Cang Du remember it." The bandit turned his head to see a man wearing white cloths with a blue hood the man had black hear and a scar on his left side of his lip. On the mans hands where two four bladed claws. But in his hands was a bow made of energy with an arrow notched in it pointed right at his head.

Cang fired the arrow killing the bandit instantly. One of the bandits quickly yelled. "He's a quincy be care full."

Higuma Quickly yelled. "Kill them all."

Kensei walked over and said." Let me take care of them captain?"

Then using his bare hands Kensei the brutally beat the bandits to a pulp.

Higuma was shacking as Shanks slowly walked until he was right in his face then Shanks said in a quit and menacing voice. "You have 4 seconds to get off my daughter and friend and get out of my sight before I kill you." Higuma obeyed as he ran for his life but he didn't make it far as Shanks pointed his finger at him and said. "Hado 4 Byakurai." The bolt of lighting heading strait for the bandit and hitting him square in the heart killing him.

Jura in the background said. "The one rule everyone should remember. Never hurt sir Shanks Children he loses his mercy then."

Luffy was still a little scared of Shanks but that stopped when Shanks kneeled down in front of him with a smile and said in a calm voice. "I heard how you stood up for us Luffy thank you. Now lets get you guys some medical attention."

* * *

Later on Shanks stood at his ship and hugged his kids who where covered in bandages then he said." You guys take care and Luffy I'm not taking you with me."

Luffy shook his head and said. "Its ok but I'm still going to be a pirate and when I see you again I'm going to have a better crew then yours. Then I'll be king of the pirates."

Natasha Looked stunned then said. "Really take me with you. That'll be the ultimate adventure?"

Luffy then yelled and said. "Yeah see I already have my first crew member. Hay Ichigo you want to join me?"

Ichigo shook his head and said. "No I have my own dream. But good luck on yours."

Shanks laughed then he reached up and pulled off his hat and placed it on Luffys head and said. "Then that's 2 things I ask you to take care of for me I want you to take care of this hat for me its a vary precious treasure so bring it back to me when you become king of the pirates." Shanks gave his kids one last hug before departing.

As he was departing he heard Luffy yell. "I will I'm going to be king of the pirates."

As he sailed away Shanks Unable to help him self he ran to the edge of the ship ship and yelled. "Luffy I sware if you date my daughter you better be able to beat me next time we meet."

* * *

Back on the on the shore Natasha was blushing like mad as Luffy was confused and Ichigo was laughing like mad. Then Luffy said. "What's Dating?"

 **This chapter was a good one to write also we never seen shanks angry but I think if he had kids he would get pissed at them being hurt so there you go. tell me what you think review and pm ect ect Story is up**


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigos side of the story is up Luffys will be up tommorow


	3. Chapter 3

Both Luffys and Ichigos storys are up there on my profile so read them and enjoy


End file.
